


I Will Possess Your Heart

by Holyastronauts



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/pseuds/Holyastronauts
Summary: How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me. Its like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can't read, just yet. You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find, love, I will possess your heart.17 year old Adam falls desperately in love with a 16 year old Canadian skater babe.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	I Will Possess Your Heart

_Tchk tchk ..._ _tchk tchk tchk!_  
  
_Tsk_ , Adam's brows furrowed at his empty lighter. He held the cigarette on his lips between two broken, bloody fingers and turned to Cherry. The pink haired teen was replacing his own lighter back into his cigarette box.  
  
"Cherry, light." The scrape and cuts on his cheek hurt when he called the other's attention, but he'd already been accustomed to the pain. It came with the territory and reminded him that he was alive and doing something about that fact.  
  
Cherry's long bangs stayed in place due to the ample amount of hair spray that he used for both his luscious cotton candy pink hair and pristine makeup (black eyeliner and mascara mostly; with skateboarding, he needed it to hold against the sweat). He held his hand to his piercing riddled ear. The silver rings on his fingers glinting in the setting sun caused Adam to squint.  
  
Joe turned down the music from his speakers: TOMMYANDMARY, a new band that Cherry was trying to put them on.  
  
"Need a light, Ai?" Joe's friendly voice reached him. Adam held up his cigarette, not wanting to leave the graffitied wall he'd found solace at. He was pretty sure his arm was sprained and he'd need a splint for his fingers. But right now, he just wanted a fucking cigarette.  
  
Cherry placed his baby-pink lighter in Joe's calloused palm. Adam didn't miss the way his touch lingered. The pierced teen held his acid pink cigarette between black polished nails and took up Joe's phone, turning the volume back up: Uncle Johnny - The Killers. Cherry had filled Joe's phone with his music again. Seems like they were back together.  
  
Adam's sure the volume is louder than before.  
  
"You good?" Joe's voice was closer. He took Adam's cigarette from his fingers and lit it, placing it between his friend's bleeding lips.  
  
Adam nodded, his midnight blue bangs obscuring more of his vision. He burned the cigarette with an inhale and took it between his definitely broken fingers.  
  
"I'll live." He exhaled the words with smoke, closing his eyes.  
  
"You wanna crash at my place so your aunts don't freak out on you?" Joe, so kind and understanding, always gave Adam an alternative to returning home to his shit family. Adam loved him because of it.  
  
"Nah, I don't have an excuse to miss curfew, and my dad doesn't do 'last-minute plans'." Adam took another puff, "Anyway, I'm supposed to be ready for a very important meeting with very important people tomorrow, so I need to get cleaned up and briefed." Groaning, he reached into the pocket of his dirtied school uniform and retrieved his cracked phone. He texted Tadashi, 'I need a ride. Come at sundown.'  
  
"Wait, you have to do important family shit tomorrow and you tried this crazy stunt?" Joe sighed, running his hand through his cropped green locks, exasperated. "Bruh...you really do have a death wish."  
  
Adam let out a derisive laugh, ignoring his phone's vibration. "They won't kill me, they need me too much." He pocketed his cell and took another hit before squashing the cigarette on the ground with his palm. "Besides, it's been months since I wiped, so I can pull the whole 'people bullied me or tried to rob me' lie and get off with a scolding."  
  
Joe got up from his crouching position and looked up at the sherbert sky, then at Cherry. The punk boy had his cigarette slowly burning on his lips while he busied himself on his cell. He noticed Joe's warm eyes on him and a light blush dusted his cheeks, refusing to meet the other's eye.  
  
"So you guys done with the bullshit and finally going steady?" Adam asked from below. The tanned teen turned his attention back to Adam, who was checking the wheels of his skateboard.  
  
"Ah, that obvious?" He let out a nervous laugh. Adam gave him a look through his dark bangs, before returning his eyes back on his board.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows your fucking. You always smell like him too..." he couldn't help but to chuckle at their inside joke, "Like Victoria fucking Secret-"  
  
"Love Spell." Joe finished, his voice shaking with his own laugher.  
  
"I swear he uses that, I don't care how much he denies it. 'Punk' my ass." With his board fully inspected he placed it on the ground and moved it back and forth. "But seriously is the bullshit over?"  
  
"We're official, I think?" Joe crouched down and Adam lent him an ear. Although they were both sure Cherry couldn't hear them through the heavy guitar riffs blasting from the speakers, they didn't want to risk invoking his wrath.  
  
"So get this. He says he loves me, but only when we're...you know? So I asked him, do you only want me for my dick, right?"  
  
Adam hides his snort of laughter, eyes darting to Cherry, whose attention remained on his phone.  
  
"No no, serious man, listen. I asked him, right? And he said, if I didn't have my dick he wouldn't even talk to me-"

"That's fucked." Adam cut in, smiling down at his board, a hint of pearly white teeth peaking from his busted lip.  
  
"Yeah, right? So I say, if you weren't such a sexy badass, I wouldn't fuck you."  
  
"Woah, woah, when did those balls drop, you alpha?" Adam's bangs brushed to one side, showcasing his ruby-red eyes, alight with interest. He and Joe released quiet chuckles at his teasing.  
  
"I know, I know, I should have been like that sooner, cause he just grabs me, and he's all over me, like 'oh Koji, fuck me, fuck me'..." Joe trailed off his act when he saw Adam's smile simmer down and his eyes look up at what Joe just realized was casting a shadow over them.  
  
"You're a fucking ape Kojiro." Cherry's biting voice came from above them, "I know you're supposed to be the epitome of a horny 17-year old dumbass, but for my sake, can you at least fake being a bit more mature?" He lightly kicked Joe's crouched form, causing him to sit on the ground.  
  
"This has nothing to do with me." Adam chuckled, slowly getting up from his resting place. He held his side and fought through the pain.  
  
"It does, you encourage him." Cherry shot back. "Also, you totally wiped out on that cliff, you shouldn't be moving right now."  
  
"Fuck off, mom." Adam playfully retorted, stepping on his board and riding the short distance to where Cherry abandoned their stuff. He picked up his black bag and winced at the strain it put on his arm.  
  
He smelt the fucking Victoria Secret Love Spell Cherry Blossom body mist, mingled with the bitterness of cigarette smoke before he felt Cherry's manicured hands taking the bag off his shoulders. He repressed an annoyed groan. Here it comes.  
  
"Seriously, stop being such a try-hard, Adam." Cherry said, reducing the volume on the speakers. Without the sound of guitar shreds and passionate shouts, the twilight seemed to grow cold. Adam wished he'd kept the volume up.  
  
"Me? A try-hard? Seriously _Kaoru_ _?_ " Adam sneered. He used the other's birth name to be mean and only felt a little bad about it. Cherry rolled his eyes. He wouldn't let Adam's childishness get to him.  
  
"You can try to be a dick by using the name I specifically don't want to be called by-"  
  
"Right, right, sorry 'Cherry Blossom'." Adam mocked sitting on the bench and reaching for the speakers. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to hear it. "What are you a fucking Powerpuff Girl?" He muttered.  
  
"Very original Adam, like I haven't heard that before." Cherry moved the speakers away from him. "At least I respect you and call you by your preferred name."  
  
"You're the only one who bitches about it. I don't care if you don't call me Adam outside of beefs."  
  
"Okay, I'll start calling you Dickhead, then."  
  
"Joe, come get your bitch!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Dickhead. Stop trying to ignore the topic. You have to stop skating like you want to kill yourself. Seriously what's wrong with you lately?!" Cherry's voice turned to concern as he spoke, and his hazel eyes pierced Adam's scarlet.  
  
Joe, who had gathered his and Cherry's boards, waited with bated breath, always hopeful that one of these days, Adam would trust them enough to open up. Today wasn't that day.  
  
Adam remained silent, practically glaring at Cherry. The muffled sounds from the speakers were a gracious savior from deafening silence.  
  
"Fine." Cherry turned his back on the taller, "Don't talk about it then, you emo piece of shit." He spat, but Adam knew he wasn't angry. Adam knew he was hiding his wet eyes.  
  
"I'm about as emo as you are goth, Cherry." He heard the other scoff. "And I know you hate being called goth~." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's head back guys, it's been a long day." Joe proposed, ever the peacemaker.  
  
"Go without me." Adam took his phone out of his pocket, "Tadashi's picking me up."  
  
"Your hurt to all hell man, we're not gonna leave you. We'll stay until he gets here." Joe looked at Cherry for the other's approval of his suggestion.  
  
Cherry sat on the bench next to Adam, wordlessly making his position on the matter clear.  
  
"Do whatever you want." Adam ruffled his hair with his less injured hand. "He'll be here in like 20 minutes anyway."  
  
The three friends sat together in the dwindling twilight: PJ Harvey droning from Joe's speakers, their skateboards strewn across the cracked concrete, and final cigarettes casting embered glows on their bruised faces.  
  
Once the black car arrived, Adam became Ainosuke Shindo.

* * *

  
"Joe...", Adam lazily rode his board around the skatepark, his eyes set in a dreamy haze, "I saw an angel." The teen continued speaking regardless of if he'd garnered his friend's attention.  
  
Luckily, by the call of his name, Joe slowed his speed to match Adam's.  
  
"An angel." He deadpanned, knowing how dramatic Adam became when he found a love interest.  
  
Adam stopped and held Joe's bare shoulders with his gloved hands. "He was a fucking angel descending from heaven Joe. I thought I'd died."  
  
"Adam, is this angel a real person?"  
  
Adam gave him a blank look, "Since when did I ever confess my imaginations to you?"  
  
"Dude," Joe pat his back, "You probably had a bad fall, hit your head, and started hallucinating."  
  
"That would be a possibility if I had wiped when I saw this angel," Adam shrugged Joe's arm off him and kicked his board up to take it into his hand, "but I didn't. I was skating two evenings ago and saw some mystical, skater babe flying through the sky. I swear I saw wings on them." Adam looked up at the blue sky, eyes once again regaining that dreamy far off look.  
  
"Mystical skater babe, huh? I gotta tell Cherry to lookout then. How'd they look like?" Joe was already on his phone texting his boyfriend about Adam's latest infatuation. He had at least one every year since they were fourteen. They ranked as: his angel, his other half, his missing piece, and his "Eve".  
  
"They looked like a fucking angel, Joe. What do you want me to say? Silver, glass-like hair that changed colors when kissed by the sun. Beautiful, pale skin like untouched snow-"  
  
"Were their wings white too?" Joe asked the question as though he were serious, but couldn't keep a grin from cracking through when Adam seriously answered,  
  
"Of course they were."  
  
"Oh, of course they were." He mocked, typing the description to Cherry. "Cherry said he'd use a database he's working on to track if this "angel" of yours exists or if our dear friend has finally lost it." Joe held Adam's head between his hands and ruffled his hair, "Too many head injuries from those crazy stunts you've been pulling might've finally caught up to ya."  
  
"Fuck off Joe, I saw them. They were real and beautiful, and skated like gravity didn't have any jurisdiction on them-" Adam's eyes widened at a blur of white he saw out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He wrestled out of Joe's grip and turned his head to chase the image. There on the other side of the skatepark fence, he saw a tall, pale, beautiful boy, gliding on a skateboard while enjoying a vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
"Holy shit," Adam said under his breath. The wind picked up slightly and blew the boy's silver-blue locks, exposing a perfect laugh that crinkled his crystalline sea-green eyes until they shut.  
  
"That is one beautiful dude." Joe's voice broke the slow-motion Adam was trapped in.  
  
"That's him. That's my angel." Adam was already boarding towards the fence before he'd even finished the sentence.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" His angel stopped at Adam's call-out. The chain-link fence divided them, and he noticed that the other was with a red-haired boy.  
A dirty, plain, uninteresting...probably smelly red-haired boy.  
  
"Uh...'hey' me? Or..." The beautiful boy's voice was just as angelic as Adam imagined it would be: gentle and clear, cool and comforting.

"Yeah, yeah, hey you." Getting off his longboard, he leaned his _not_ sprained forearm on the fence, giving the other a cool, confident smile that showcased his fangs.  
  
"Uhh, hey to you too? I guess?" The beauty looked at his friend with a shy smile, letting out an awkward breathy laugh at the exchange thus far.  
  
"I saw you the other day, at sundown. You were holding some major air." Adam's comment on his skating seemed to grab his attention, his eyes gleaming and a small, less awkward smile formed on his lips. "I thought you were some kind of angel, flying."  
  
"Woah, nah, I'm not an angel." He laughed self-consciously and Adam's heart soared at the sound.  
  
"Langa, your ice cream's melting." The redhead spoke up. Adam tried not to show his annoyance.  
  
"Ah, shit." Langa inspected his cream sticky fingers that still held the cone.  
  
"It's okay, beautiful," Adam brought out a kerchief from his uniform's pocket, "use this, please."  
  
The redhead leaned to his friend's ear and whispered something that made the other giggle before he reached to accept Adam's aid.  
  
"Thanks..." Langa gave him an inquisitive look, and Adam responded dramatically; performing a 2 wheeled 360 and kickflip, followed by a frontside 180, before bowing like a gentleman.  
  
"I am Adam," he looked at the beautiful boy, "and I've just found my Eve."  
  
Langa stood speechless while his friend burst out laughing behind him.  
  
"Holy shit, what are you some wannabe vampire?" The boy wheezed, "Come on, Langa."  
  
"Uhm, that was...pretty sick. How'd you do that spin with no momentum?" Langa's voice remained cool, but a light pink dusted his cheeks as he looked expectantly into Adam's eyes.

Adam grinned, his tongue briefly grazed at one of his pointed canines.  
  
"I can teach you." He said, leaning once again on the fence. His voice lowered, speaking only for Langa's ears, "I can teach you anything you want."  
  
The blush on the other's cheeks deepened and Adam had only one thought, "cute."  
  
"Sure, I'd love that." Langa bit into his ice cream cone, the actual ice cream now long gone. "I like your whole, vampire skateboarder thing, it's... kinda awesome."  
  
"Seriously?" the redhead said in disbelief.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it's the fangs." Langa's eyes lingered on Adam's lips and he dipped his tongue into the cone to collect some minute traces of vanilla cream.  
  
Adam blushed. This guy...was he...?  
  
"When are we gonna meet again?" Langa's voice pulled at Adam's senses. He felt slightly disoriented.  
  
"Give me your number, I'll text you." Adam responded, glad that his voice remained confident at that moment of weakness.  
  
Langa looked at him for a beat with those innocent crystalline eyes, but Adam didn't miss how he sucked a small part of his plush bottom lip between his teeth before inserting the cone between his lips to hold while he retrieved his phone from his pocket.  
  
Adam knew when he was being seduced.  
  
"Call me?"  
  
"Tonight." Adam responded.  
  
"Okay." Langa gave him one last once over before gliding away with his loud friend in tow.

They already set their first date.  
  
"Phwwwwhhht", Joe whistled when Adam returned to the bench they'd stationed themselves at. "I'm always amazed by how fast you move. Probably why you've had more action than any of us." he mumbled.  
  
"Please, Cherry has fucked more people than both of us combined." Adam responded. "You lost your virginity to him."  
  
"Damn, you always gotta bring that up, huh?" Joe saw Adam save the number he'd collected under "Eve."  
  
"Wait, I thought he was only at the 'Angel' phase? You talked to the dude for like, 5 minutes and he skips all the way to 'Eve'? What'd I miss?"  
  
Adam chuckled, "That guy's no angel. Anyway he appreciated my boarding...he gets me."  
  
Joe worriedly eyed his friend, "You know, I think your problem is that you fall in love too quickly. The guy's hot, don't get me wrong, but 'he gets you'?" Joe scratched the back of his head, "You guys just learned each other's names, dude."  
  
"Names do not matter when there is a universal force bringing us together."  
  
"I don't understand when you talk in cryptic poetry, so I'm gonna stop you right there. Do whatever, just don't get too obsessed. I don't wanna go through that again." Joe decided to text Cherry the updates on Adam's latest 'Eve'.  
  
"This time will be different Joe, because he's my true Eve. Like I said, he gets me." Adam sent Langa a black heart, and his heart quickened when he got an almost instant reply. The other had sent a vampire and a skateboard.  
  
"Grinning at your phone already." Joe groaned, "Damn, I've never seen you fall this fast or this hard."  
  
"It's fate, Joe. It's fate."

* * *

  
Adam had his back against the wall of a bathroom stall in the local skatepark. His splinted hand cradled silken, pale-lavender hair as Langa kissed him, nipping at his lips and moaning when Adam swiped his tongue out againt his own.  
  
Adam had specified 'tonight', and while tonight had arrived, he'd thought they'd skateboard first before they got to this part. Luckily, the order of events didn't really matter to Adam's hormone riddled mind at the moment.  
  
He grabbed the pale boy's hair and pulled him back, "I really want to fuck you right now," he panted onto the other's kiss reddened lips, "but if you don't want that, stop me at any time."  
  
Langa shook his head no, equally desperate, "I'm not gonna stop you." He licked his lips and leaned up to lick at Adam's, who groaned at the act.  
  
"Fuck. You're nasty aren't you?" Adam whispered.  
  
"You said you'd teach me anything." Langa looked him in the eye, hand trailing down Adam's body to brush against his erection, "So teach me."  
  
Adam wasn't one to fuck someone at their first meeting, let alone someone he loved. He cherished his past lovers before they became intimate, and usually, their first time would be somewhere with a bed.  
  
But Adam was one to give someone he loved anything they wanted, and Langa obviously _wanted._  
  
During their make out session, he'd flipped their positions so he could press the younger against the wall, ass out grinding against his cock.  
  
"You prepped before you came here..." Adam's fingers entered Langa without much protest. "God, I wish I'd seen that."

He heard the beautiful boy's breath hitch as he prodded the soft walls, fingering him until he found that spot that pulled a moan from Langa.  
  
"Ahhn, Adam p-put it in."  
  
"Heh", Adam sped the thrusts of his fingers, causing Langa to hike up on his toes with a surprised squeak that morphed into desperate moans with every increasing thrust. Adam rubbed the palm of his injured hand across the head of Langa's dick. "You're drooling over here." He breathe onto Langa's ear.  
  
The boy whimpered, moving his hips to chase the palm that hovered over the head of his dick.  
  
"Next time, I'll see your face when I fuck you." Adam removed his fingers and slicked his dick with Langa's and his own pre. "But right now," he kissed the back of Langa's neck, grinding his dick against the prepped hole. It opened whenever the head would nudge it, almost sucking Adam in, "right now, I'm going to use you like a whore."  
  
Langa's moans and begging was music to Adam's ears.  
  
"Ah! Nn-ah! Ah! Adam, Adam, touch me, touch me, touch me-," Adam reached around and stroked the other's dick in a strong grip.  
  
Langa did not expect the fingers that invaded his mouth, but he sucked on them anyway, wetting them before Adam trailed them under his shirt and gave a sharp and painful pinch to his nipple before soothing it with the pads of his fingers and repeating the pain. He hit Langa's prostate dead-on, roughly fucking into him, pushing him into the wall.  
"Ah- _oh my- o_ _h my God_ -" the pale boy gasped in English when his orgasm hit him without warning.  
Adam fucked him through it.  
  
The over-sensitivity starting to build into pain caused tears to well in his eyes. He told Adam he wouldn't stop him, so Langa bit his lip, finding pleasure in the mounting pain as Adam came inside him, biting his shoulder to muffle his groan. Adam tasted blood and licked it clean from the wound he'd created. The extra load he released into his Eve might've been because of that act.

Adam wanted to make him bleed again.  
  
The two, now cleaned up and sated, lay on the patch of grass just outside the skatepark, looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Why do I feel like today isn't the first time you've met me?" Adam said without looking at Langa. A cigarette hung from his lips and he blew the smoke out from his nose.  
  
"Because it isn't." Langa said without looking at Adam.  
  
Adam turned to him but Langa's eyes remained trained to the sky.  
  
"Are you some kind of stalker?"  
  
Langa looked at him, a slight smile on his face. The moonlight made every part of him glow.  
  
"I hope not." He sighed. "I've... _admired_ you for... maybe a month?"  
  
"You've admired me." Adam nodded his head as if understanding something. He took the cigarette between his thumb and pointer finger and crushed it in the low grass.  
  
"I saw your beef last month, and was blown away by how insane you are on a board." Langa's heart beat faster just thinking about it. A blush stained his cheeks. "You were so hot, and...well-"  
  
"That was when I sent the guy to the hospital right?" Adam cut into his blushing confession. "You don't care?" He turned, now laying on his side, to face the 16-year-old.  
  
"Care about the guy?" Langa also shifted to face him. "Well, generally of course. I mean, I'm glad he's okay, but..."  
  
"But?" Adam had never heard that before when it came to his skating practices. ' _But.'_  
  
"Yeah, but...pain comes with the territory...so..." Adam looked stunned at Langas words, and for a moment Langa began to worry as the silence drug on. "Adam?" He asked, gently nudging the older teen.  
  
"Pain comes with the territory." Adam repeated, almost breathless.  
  
"You don't think so?" Langa's brows were furrowed, thinking.  
  
"You're the first person who's ever said that about my skateboarding." Adam shifted closer to Langa and draped his arm across the other's slight frame.  
  
"Was it wrong of me to say that?" Langa whispered with Adam's lips so close to his.  
  
"You're perfect." Adam said. "You understand." His eyes searched Langa's, looking for anything that seemed like a lie or betrayal. He didn't find it. Rather, he saw love and passion.  
  
Langa blushed and relaxed into the other's closeness. Adam's hand was now cradling his face, thumb caressing his cheek. He felt hypnotized by Adam's eyes as the teen leaned into him.  
  
"You're just like me."  
  
Adam kissed a glowing angel that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm writing 2 other fics I need to update, and I'm sorry. This show just gives us too much good content to work with 😩😔. I will be updating the colors series by this weekend.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos.
> 
> Eden supremacy 🌹❄


End file.
